wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies (Brawl Stars)
Trophies are awarded or taken away based on the results of a Brawl. Each of your Brawlers has its own individual Trophy count, and this determines the Brawler's Rank. All of your Brawlers' individual Trophies added together gives you your total Trophy count. If your Brawler has a high Rank, you lose more Trophies when you lose and gain less Trophies when you win. Each time a Brawler Ranks up, 10 Tokens are awarded. Obtaining Trophies are obtained by playing Events. If your team wins or you survive long enough playing Showdown, you will receive Trophies. However, you can also lose Trophies if your team loses or you are defeated early playing Showdown. When you earn or lose Trophies, they are awarded to or taken away from the Brawler that you used during that match. Each of your Brawlers has its own individual Trophy count. One cannot earn Trophies for one Brawler if playing as another Brawler. The number of Trophies lost or won from a match changes based on your Brawler's Trophy count. RanksEdit A Brawler's individual Trophy count determines its Rank. Each time your Brawler reaches the next Rank, 10 Tokensare awarded. Once a Rank is reached, the Brawler cannot be demoted to a lower Rank, so each Brawler can only reach a Rank once and get the Token reward once. As you reach higher Ranks, the ratio of Trophies won from victory to Trophies lost from defeat changes. At lower Ranks, a Brawler will receive more Trophies for victory than the amount that would be lost for defeat. As the Brawler reaches higher Ranks, this reverses; the Brawler will receive less Trophies for victory than the amount that would be lost for defeat. Thus, gaining a higher Trophy count becomes increasingly harder as more Trophies are accumulated. In addition, more Trophies are required to move from Rank to Rank at higher Ranks, so Ranking up becomes more difficult at higher Ranks as well. Rank 20 is the highest Rank. Trophy Road Rewards can be earned for reaching certain total Trophy milestones for the first time. These rewards include Brawlers, New Events to play, Tickets, Brawl Boxes, Power Points, and Coins. Seasons Every two weeks on a Monday, a season ends and the next one begins. At the end of every season, each Brawler that holds more than 500 Trophies will lose 50% of their Trophies above 500. In addition, you receive Tokens based on your total Trophy amount so more Trophies means a bigger reward. Leaderboards Each Brawler has its own individual leaderboards where players are ranked by continent and nationally based on how many Trophies that they hold with that Brawler. These leaderboards can be accessed from the "Leaderboard" button on each Brawler's information screen on the main menu's Brawler tab. There are also overall leaderboards where players are ranked by continent and nationally by the total sum of all of their Brawlers' Trophy counts. These leaderboards are accessed by tapping the "Total Trophies" counter on the main menu's Brawlers tab. Obtaining Brawlers Barley Unlock (+Wizard skin) - you need to register in Supercell ID